Mermaid Tear
by NyDelizann
Summary: Touya falta a la escuela y Yukito va a visitarlo...Es Oneshot ^^


" Mermaid Tear"  
  
Touya x Yuki  
  
Esto no es Yaoi Lemon, sino  
Bishounen Ai ..( Soy demasiado buena como para corromper a esta  
linda pareja con escenas Lemon ¡.¡ Aunque si me gustaria...Pero nop; esto definitivamente  
es Bishounen Ai!)  
  
{ Pensamientos de Yuki}  
[ Pensamientos de Touya]  
( Notas de la narradora)  
De mas esta decir que T: Touya *//*; y que  
Y: Yukito ^//^  
S: Sakura  
F: Fujitaka  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Era una mañana como cualquier otra..Un dia de clases, y como los  
milgros suelen suceder alguna vez en la vida de toda persona, hoy Sakura  
se levanto temprano!!  
El Sr. Fujitaka se habia levantado hace rato ( tenia que terminar un trabajo  
de investigacion) y despues de mandarse semejante desayuno, lo sirvio en la mesa,  
cmo ya es costumbre...Pero algo faltaba..  
  
Sakura pudo bajar las escaleras tranquila sin tener que encontrarse al final,  
con un " monstruoso" hermano mayor que la llamara " monstruo", o que le  
criticara su forma de " zapatear, como un monstruo", o que por lo menos,  
le apoyara la taza sobre la cabeza mientras ella diera manotazos para vengarse..  
Y el Sr. Fujitaka no estaba despidiendo a ningun hijo apurado por ir a la escuela en  
bicicleta, perseguido por la pequeña Sakura, que lo siguiera en sus rollers...  
  
Si! Eso era...Faltaba Touya..Pero eso si era raro..   
---------------  
F: Sakura..  
  
S: Si, papá?  
  
F: Ve a ver a tu hermano. Todavia no ha bajado y llegara tarde a la escuela..  
  
S: Si!  
  
F: Adios, hija. Que tengas un buen dia en la escuela!  
  
S: Ya te vas, papá?  
  
F: Si. No quiero atrasarme con la entrega de este trabajo. Dale mis saludos a tu hermano. Adios!  
  
S: Adios!Que tengas un buen dia!  
-------------  
Sakura subio las escaleras y ya enfrente a la habitacion de su hermano Touya, toco la puerta...  
Nada. Sakura volvio a tocar, esta vez, un poco mas fuerte que antes...Nada.  
Decidio entrar para ver si todo estaba bien. Tal vez su hermano no pudo dormir bien anoche, y se  
quedo dormido por mas tiempo durante lo que iba de la mañana...  
O tal vez, la practica de football de la tarde de ayer lo dejo mas cansado que de costumbre..  
  
S: Hermano...( Sakura solo susurraba; no queria despertarlo de golpe..)  
  
T: Que quieres, monstruo?  
  
S: Qué!? Por que me dices monstruo!?  
  
T: Por que eso es lo que eres, monstruo..El unico mosntruo bajito del mundo.  
Eso es: eres un monstruo bajito, y escandaloso ademas!  
  
S: Basta, Touya! Deja de decirme monstruo!  
  
T: Que haces en mi habitacion?  
  
S: Bueno, papá se preocupo por que aun no has bajado a desayunar e ir a la escuela, y   
quiso saber si estabas bien, y por eso me mando.  
  
T: Agh.. Dile a papá que no podré ir a la escuela hoy; creo que tengo fiebre..  
  
S: Que!? Pero papá ya se fue!  
  
T: Bueno, eso ya no importa. Vete a la escuela. Yo puedo cuidarme solo. Tampoco me voy a morir  
por tener unos cuantos grados mas de temperatura..  
  
S: Pero, hermano, yo-  
  
T: Nada de peros, monstruo bajito. Vete a la escuela, o llegaras tarde!  
  
S: S-Si, ya voy..Ad-  
  
Sakura estaba a punto de despedirse de su hermano Touya, cuando recordo un pequeño y   
adorable detalle..  
  
S: Hermano..  
  
T: Y ahora que quieres?  
  
S: Que hay de Yukito? Seguramente él te esta esperando en donde siempre..  
  
T:[ Yuki! Oh, no..Es cierto, él debe estar esperandome..].....Dile..Dile que lo siento mucho,  
pero que no podre acompañarlo hoy..  
  
S: De acuerdo..  
  
T: ..Pero..Pero no le digas que tengo fiebre, si? Y dile de mi parte que te acompañe hasta tu escuela..  
  
S: Si,...se lo dire, no te preocupes y descansa bien! Adios!  
  
Sakura salio de la habitacion de Touya, y de la casa. En verdad se le estaba haciendo tarde para  
ir a la escuela!  
--------------------  
  
Y: { Por que tardara tanto?}  
  
S: Hola, Yukito! ^///^  
  
Y: Ah..Hola Sakura!...  
  
Yuki mira para un lado y para el otro..Incluso detras de él mismo..  
  
Y: Y..Y Touya?  
  
S: Ah..Mi hermano no podra ir hoy contigo. Me dijo que lo siente mucho...Y que si me puedes acompañar  
hasta que llegue a mi escuela..=v//v=  
  
Y: ..Si, claro Sakura. Vamos..  
  
Yukito presentia que algo no andaba bien..Aunque acompaño a Sakura hasta la Primaria Tomoeda, él no  
quiso ir a la Secundaria Seijou, y eso que paso por enfrente de la misma!...  
Touya practicamente nunca faltaba a clase, siempre pasaba a buscarlo en su bicicleta..Siempre habia sido de esa  
manera; Touya incluso pasaba por él cuando no se sentia del todo bien..  
Yuki caminaba sin rumbo fijo cargando su mochila, tratando de adivinar que pudo haberle   
pasado a su amigo Touya..   
------------------------  
Y: { Eh? Como llegue hasta aqui..?}  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Yuki habia caminado " sin rumbo fijo", hasta la casa de los Kinomoto..  
Lo ke son las coincidencias! Recordó ( y como no recordarlo?) que su amigo Touya no habia ido a la  
escuela, y como en horario escolar, obviamente, Touya no trabajaba en ningun lugar, supuso  
que él estaria en su casa...Asi que toco el timbre..  
-----------------------  
El timbre insistente de Yuki logro despertar a Touya, que se levanto como pudo, y casi que baja  
las escaleras rodando ( realmente estaba muy dormido..)...  
  
T: [Quien puede ser!?]  
-----------------------  
  
Touya al fin llego a la puerta y la abrio, y se encontro con...Yuki?  
  
T: Yu..Yuki?Que haces aqui? No deberias estar en la escuela??  
  
Y: Lo mismo digo, Touya.  
  
T:........  
  
Y:........  
  
T:...Ehh..Pasa..  
  
Y:...Gracias..  
  
---------------  
Y Yuki entro a la casa. Ambos fueron y se sentaron en uno de los sofas de la sala..  
---------------  
  
T: Que haces aqui?  
  
Y: Vine...Vine a ver como estabas..Cuando Sakura me dijo que no irias a la escuela hoy, me  
preocupe un poco..  
  
T: Me refiero a por ke no estas tu en la escuela...Tendras una falta, sin mencinar que no podras ayudar a   
los clubes, en sus practicas para las competencias. A ti te encanta hacer eso..  
  
Y: Nop. A mi me gusta ayudar a la gente..Necesitas mi ayuda en algo?  
  
T: Si..Vayamos a la cocina; hay una torta en la heladera que me podrias ayudar a devorar...  
Tu te comes mi porcion..Y yo me como la de Sakura, je..  
  
Despues de reirse un pokito, Touya comienza a toser; se le nota en la cara que le es dificil respirar   
bien..  
  
Y: Touya! Estas bien?  
  
T: Si, no te preocupes..Hoy falte justamente por esto..  
  
Y: Por esto..?  
  
T: Si. Me desperte con un poco de fiebre, pero no es nada...Ya se me pasara.   
  
Y: Quieres que me quede un rato? Para hacerte compañia..  
  
T: No, esta bien. No kiero ocupar tu tiempo..  
  
Y: Esta bien. Ya no podre volver a la escuela; no me dejarian entrar. Y no tengo nada que hacer..  
  
T:[ Yuki..]Yuki..Yo t- Achus!  
  
Y: Si, Touya?  
  
T: ...Te lo agradesco mucho..[diablos! por ke nunca puedo decirselo!?]   
  
Y: Ya te dije que no es nada..Sabes? Por ke no subes a tu cuarto? Yo te hare un té; y luego te lo  
subo..Tal vez te haga sentir mejor..  
  
T: De acuerdo..  
  
Y Touya subio a su cuarto, y se tiro en la cama..De verdad que se sentia enfermo..  
Mientras, el adorable de Yuki estaba en la cocina preparando el té..  
------------------------  
En el cuarto de Touya..  
  
T: [ Yuki...Él es un buen amigo, siempre preocupandose por mi, estando a mi lado siempre que lo necesito..  
Pero Yuki es sólo eso..Un buen amigo..]  
  
Pensando, Touya se dio vuelta en la cama..  
  
T:[ Pero por mas que somos buenos amigos, nunca se quien es él en realidad..Nunca se lo que piensa;  
no se que es lo que se esconde detras de esa hermosa sonrisa de todos los dias..Si tan solo lo supiera...  
Estoy seguro de que si podria decirselo...]  
  
Touya estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no escucho la puerta abrirse; ni a Yukito   
dejar la bandeja sobre su escritorio.  
  
Y:{Touya..Que le pasará? él no es de enfermarse; es mas, creo que desde que lo conozco, nunca se habia   
enfermado..}..Touya?Ya traje el té..  
  
Touya ahora si se dio cuenta de que Yuki estaba en la habitacion, y se sento en la cama..  
  
T: Gracias Yuki..  
  
Yukito tomo una tasa y se la dio a Touya. Luego tomo una tasa para él, y se sento al borde de  
la cama, junto a Touya..  
  
Y: Como esta?  
  
T: Rico..  
  
Y: Y como estas tu? Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
T: Un poco..  
  
Touya siguió tomando su té, lentamente, mientras sin que él se diera cuenta, Yuki lo miraba..  
  
Y: {A veces puede parecer un niño pequeño ^-^ ... }  
  
T: Que pasa?  
  
Y: Nada ^-^   
  
Touya y Yuki terminaron su te, y Yukito dejo las tasas en la bandeja del escritorio..  
  
T: Fuuaaaaahh..(Touya bostezó..)  
  
Y: Tienes sueño, verdad?  
  
T: Si, bastante.. Me siento muy cansado..  
  
Y: Y por que no duermes un rato?  
  
T: Eh? Y si yo me duermo, tu ke haras?  
  
Y: ^-^ Te cuidare..  
  
A la gran sonrisa de Yukito, Touya solo pudo responder recostandose en la cama para dormir..  
Que le podria decir? Que no? No podria hacer eso..Despues de un rato Touya quedo profundamente dormido..  
---------------------  
A pesar de que Yukito estaba sentado en una silla, en la otra punta de la habitacion, no podia evitar  
ver al durmiente Touya..  
  
Y:{ Touya..Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme; parece un bebé ^-^ }  
  
Sintiendo la necesidad de estar mas cerca de su amigo enfermo, Yuki se levanto y camino hasta la cama  
de Touya, sentandose junto a él..  
  
Y:{ Touya...Que cosas pasaran por tu cabeza?Como me gustaria saber que es lo que piensas...  
Que es lo que sientes..}  
  
No pudiendo negarse a la oportunidad, al ver a Touya tan dormido, comenzo a acariciarle el  
pelo; esos cabellos de un negro tan sedoso..  
  
Y: {Touya..Mi buen amigo Touya..Por ke cada vez que lo pienso, que lo intento, no puedo hacerlo?  
Será..? Sera por el miedo?...Si solo supiera lo que piensas,..lo que sientes..Tal vez si yo  
solo supiera esas cosas, perderia el miedo...}  
  
Perdido en su propia mente, o tal vez buscando un refugio en donde esconderse de esas ideas, se recosto  
al lado de Touya..Tan dormido estaba..Yukito solo podia verlo dormir; lo tenia cara a cara..  
Empezo a imaginarse los pensamientos de su amigo..  
  
Y:{ Que pensara cuando me ve comer tanto? O cuando me mira de esa forma mientras yo ayudo  
al Club de Arqueria durante las practicas? Siempre que le pregunto que le pasa, el me dice lo mismo..  
" Nada"...Mi amigo...Lo kiero mucho...pero eso es demasiado cariño para un amigo...Me gustaria ke  
Touya no fuera mi amigo; me gustaria ke fuera " algo mas"...Pero si no se lo que hay en él, no  
tendre el valor de decirle..que yo lo..lo amo..}   
  
Sin darse cuenta, Yuki se estaba atormentando con sus propios pensamientos..El no poder decirle  
a una persona que uno lo ama, es triste, para cualquiera..Pero para Yukito, era peor.  
Su amor por su amigo, no era un amor "comun", y de decircelo a Touya, Yukito corria el riesgo  
no solo de ser rechazado, sino tambien de perder a su mejor amigo para siempre...Él lo sabia, por  
eso ya no lo intentaba mas... De a ratos lo pensaba.." Touya, te amo" era una de las frases que mas  
pensaba, sino la unica que se repetia una y otra vez, hasta que la razon lo hacia volver a la realidad...  
  
Los ojos de Yuki solo miraban a Touya..Su respiracion se volvio entrecortada, sus labios temblaban;  
todo su cuerpo temblaba en realidad..sus ojos se volvieron húmedos; se inundaron..  
Estaba llorando...Cerró sus ojos. Se acerco mas y mas a los labios de Touya, y le dio un tierno  
y largo beso..  
Los labios de su amigo tan amado eran dulces, muy dulces..  
Despues de ese beso, Yukito se sento en la cama de golpe y se seco las lagrimas..  
  
Y:{ No puedo creer que lo hice! +.+} ( el chico se asombra hasta de él mismo ^o^)  
  
Apurado ( vaya a saber uno porke..), le escribio a Touya una nota, diciendole que debió irse,  
dejando por razones, una excusa totalmente inventada en el momento, y se fue, lo mas rapido que  
pudo; tal vez, esperando que Touya nunca supiera lo sucedido, a pesar de que una parte de el si lo  
queria...   
------------------  
  
Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que llegó Sakura de la escuela. Preocupada aún por su hermano, fue a verlo.  
Lo encontro en la cama, bien acobijado, y muy dormido..  
  
S: Hermano...Despierta Touya..  
  
T: Ehh..? Que pasa..?   
  
S: Veo que ahora estas mejor..Aunke sigues bastante dormido!  
  
T: Que..!? Sakura?? [ Y Yuki!? Donde esta?? Yuki...]  
  
Mientras su hermano se despertaba, Sakura noto la bandeja con las tasas de té. Penso que lo habia hecho su hermano,  
asi que quiso tomarla para llevarla a la cocina y limpiarla, pero sobre la bandeja vio una nota..  
  
S: " Para Touya"..  
  
T: Que?  
  
S: Esta nota estaba sobre la bandeja...Es para ti..  
  
Touya tomo la nota y comenzo a leerla..  
  
S: Que dice??  
  
T: Si es para mi solo debo leerla yo..Vete a la cocina y limpia eso ¬.¬..Monstruo..  
  
S: Que no me digas mosntruo!! Hmph, ya bajo a limpiar esto..  
  
Sakura se llevo la bandeja y salio del cuarto de su hermano bastante enojada...  
Mientras Touya siguio leyendo la nota.  
  
T: [ Es de Yuki...]  
" Touya:   
Lamento no poder quedarme a cuidarte por mas tiempo,  
pero recorde que hoy llegarian mis abuelos de uno de sus viajes, y seguro necesitaran  
mi ayuda. Espero que te cures pronto, y que mañana ya puedas ir a la escuela.  
Hasta pronto  
Yukito "  
  
T: [Yuki...Pero si sus abuelos recien salieron de viaje hace dos dias..Sera que ya habran llegado?]  
  
Touya se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero al hacerlo, algo salto de sus sabanas y cayo al piso  
haciendo un ruido similar a cuando cae un alfiler, solo que mas delicado..  
  
T: Que fue ese ruido?...  
  
Busco por el piso, hasta que encontro de un lado de la cama, una pequeña perla; o al menos eso  
parecia.. Tenia forma de una pequeñita gota de agua..Era perfecta; muy brillante, y de color blanco..  
Penso que seria de Sakura; él no tenia nada parecido..  
Asi que bajo, para ver si era cierto..  
  
T: Monstruo bajito..  
  
S: Te dije que no me dijeras monstruo ¡__¡  
  
T: Esto es tuyo?  
  
S: Waa! Que lindo!...Pero eso no es mio, ¿ de donde lo sacaste?   
  
T: Lo encontre en el piso, a un lado de mi cama; pero en realidad parece ke  
estaba en mis sabanas, porke cuando me levante, oi un ruido de algo ke  
cayo al piso, buske, y encontre esto..Parece una perla, pero las perlas  
no tienen esta forma..ni son tan perfectas..  
  
S: Tiene forma de lágrima....Hoe!..Ahora que lo pienso, se parece a..  
  
T: A que?   
  
S: A una Lagrima de Sirena!  
  
T: Tsk..Y eso que es?  
  
S: Lo vimos hoy en la escuela... En algunos lugares, se cree que cuando una  
sirena llora, al sufrir por algo, sus lagrimas se transforman en una especie  
de joya; de perla con forma de lagrima..  
  
T: Cuando las sirenas lloran? Y...solo las sirenas transforman sus lagrimas en perlas?  
  
S: Mmh..No lo se; son solo creencias antiguas...Aunque no seria nada extraño que otros seres  
fantasticos pudieran hacerlo tambien, no lo crees?  
  
T: Si, tal vez sea cierto...[ Yuki..]  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Si! Termine mi primer fic de bishonen ai!! Cuando lo empece, no tenia ni idea de como iba a ser!  
Tenia otros planes, como ke Touya se habia enfermado por darle su abrigo a Yuki el dia anterior ke habia   
llovido, y demas cosas..Pero hoy ke lo segui hasta terminarlo me di cuenta del nombre del  
fic: " Mermaid Tear", que es lo mismo que " Lágrima de Sirena". Se lo puse por ponerle algo que suene  
lindo...Y hoy me acorde de esa especie de relato, de las lagrimas de sirenas que se tranforman en perlas..  
Es real; aunque no me acuerdo ni de donde lo conozco, ni a ke cultura pertenece...Pero es posible de que lo haya   
conocido de un videojuego.." Princess Maker 2" ( tenes que criar a una nenita hasta los 18, y convertirla  
en princesa), de Gainax- si, el juego es de Gainax-;en una parte que sali de aventura ( la keria convertir  
en guerrera ^-^), cada vez ke mataba a unos monstruos, estos me daban items llamados " Mermaid Tear", y cuando  
juntaba x cantidad de esas, y me iba de vacaciones al mar, conocia a una sirena ke cuenta que esos  
monstruos las hacian llorar ( a las sirenas), para kedarse con las lagrimas -ke se convertian en esas perlas/joyas-   
y me pedia si no se las podia devolver...  
Creo ke era asi, ya ni me acuerdo..Y bueno, me parecio lindo, ke de las lagrimas de amor de Yuki,  
saliera algo tan lindo como una perla perfecta en forma de lagrima..Y asi me quedo este fic.  
Pero ojo! Yo no kise decir en ningun momento que Yukito es una " sirena", por eso agregue lo de  
" otros seres fantasticos" ( por Yue, aunke en la parte de la serie en donde este fic se  
ubicaria, todavia Yue no aparece)   
Imaginense a Yukito con cola de pescado..Pueden? Bueno, yo no¬.¬  
  
Cualquier cosa ( menos tomatasos y demas): sakura_angelchan13@hotmail.com  
  
*******************  
+Touya, Sakura, y Fujitaka Kinomoto; Yukito, Yue, Tomoeda y Seijou son propiedad  
de CLAMP.  
+Princess Maker 2 es propiedad de GAINAX y no me acuerdo kien mas ¬¬U  
+Si " Mermaid Tear" esta mal escrito, no me importa...Asi suena bien ^-^   
  
+Este fic es 100% ARGENTINO ( A excepcion de los personajes, ke son japoneses ^.^)  
  
Autora:\*Angela*/  
  
****************  
*Enero del 2003*  
**************** 


End file.
